Spellbound
by AgainstTheMotion
Summary: In which Hari Potter dies, and gains a little brother. Fem!Harry.


**Summary: "In which Hari Potter dies, and gains a little brother." Fem!Harry.**

 ** _Important A/N:_ First, I'd like to say I'm going to be taking huge liberties and sprouting my bullshit when it comes to certain things, or, how things would make sense to me. I would also like to say, I have no idea where I'm going with this, so at the moment I'm attempting to pull together an idea that fits with what I'm going for. I currently have a rough idea of what I want to do with Hari, and a few ideas of how I'm going to do it. But I'm working on the plot, at the moment. **

**Secondly, while I know this chapter is painfully short, I will be making it a habit of making longer chapters. So I hope, while there is very little dialog, that who ever reads, at least enjoys it.**

 **Thirdly, things will take a darker turn. And if it doesn't make sense right now, it will in the future chapters. There will be a bigger explanation to why Hari is there, just not yet though.**

 **I won't say anymore, I wouldn't want to I spoil it, so enjoy and feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The loud shatter of glass breaking pierced the air, followed by the low hiss of a curse. If Haruhi was anyone else, she would have gone and inspected where the noise had come from – however, this was a normal occurrence, and something she had quickly become desensitized to. Unfortunately, the problem always seemed to _become_ her problem.

And it came in the form of an orange-swathed figure with obnoxious sunshine yellow hair with a tendency to wax poetic about ramen.

This person was also known as Naruto Uzumaki, her little brother.

" _Haruhiiiii!_ " Squwaked a high, ear splitting voice that came scrambling into her room with loud and thumping footsteps.

She attempted to play dead, her body falling limp and pausing her breathing and scrunching her eyes shut and _praying_ he would go away. She had no such luck. Not a moment later, a heavy weight was settled on her chest, jumping up and down and pressing her back against the springy mattress, causing a light, but ignorable pain. The air in her lungs whooshed out.

This was also a normal occurrence.

" _Na_ ru _to_ ," she groaned, pressing the palm of her hand against his face and pushing him back so he flopped onto his butt near the end of her bed "Fat-ass, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" The last part was muttered, because no matter how many times she said it, he still did it.

"But _Haruhi_ ," Naruto whined, clawing his way forward and draping himself across her lap and stomach, slithering up like the slimy snake he was. His eyes were practically glistening, wide and adorable. "Today's the day!"

This caused Haruhi to pause, thinking back. What was so important about today? Naruto got excited over many things – most things, actually – but today definitely wasn't their birthday, and they were still too young to join the academy so that was ruled out, so it only left one thing –

" _Oh_ ," Haruhi breathed, blinking in realization "Pay day, huh?"

Naruto grinned, his eyes squinting as his whiskered cheeks were pulled back, showing far too many teeth to be normal. " _Ramen_ ," he cooed "Ramen, ramen, ramen! Haruhi-nee promised, 'member?"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Mm-hmm,"

Her lip twitched. "It's too early for ramen, but later, mkay?"

He pouted, and she fought the urge to pinch his cheeks.

He was too damn adorable.

* * *

Haruhi Uzumaki was not a normal little girl. But that could be due to many things.

However, she doubted anyone concluded that she, herself, was in no way a simple 'four year old child' - but she was, in fact, a twenty-three year old witch with a knack for getting herself into unlucky situations. This was one of those situations.

But she never expected for reincarnation to be up on her list of crappy situations that she had no idea how she got into in the first place. Who did she piss off in her past life? Probably a lot of people. And probably more people who wanted to curse the shit out of her. So this could also be considered a curse – but jokes on them; she now a cute little brother.

Even if he could be a little monster at times.

Her problem, on the other hand, came down to her magic. She _knew_ it was still there, she could occasionally feel it when her emotions bubbled up, and it would cause the hairs across her body to stand erect – as if it was waiting for her command. Unfortunately, she couldn't get it to budge. But on the other hand, she also had two theories on the matter.

The first theory was more common sense. In her first life, magic was taught at the age of eleven. Any lower, and you're basically asking for an accident to happen. Magic is volatile, and often at times dangerous and unpredictable, especially when it's still immature and underdeveloped. It would be like asking a child to move a mountain; magic would not budge for them, despite having a wand on hand. Maturity came as the transition into puberty began, and that's when magic becomes more pliable and easier to manipulate.

This could very well be the case, despite her mental maturity, her magic could have easily reverted back to infancy and remained dormant until it was time to begin retraining it.

Her second theory came from something else entirely.

Chakra interference.

She speculated that maybe the chakra in her body was trying to dominate her magic and somehow suppressing it further. Though she couldn't _exactly_ feel her magic, chakra, on the other hand, was like a metaphorical flashing light that demanded her attention like a newborn baby would its' mother. It was completely foreign, and she wasn't used to it, so perhaps that made it worse. In her last life, she didn't have chakra, so it was only natural that this would call to her, even when she refused to pay attention to it.

It didn't help that everyone else wanted her attention too, like tiny blips on a radar that refused to shut off. The upside, however, no one could sneak up on her. Least of all Naruto, who shone like the sun in a sea of tiny stars. His chakra easily reflected his personality, bright and shining and _happy_. It would be better if he could tone it down, though, because he often manages to mask other peoples' chakra by sucking them into his own orbit.

She didn't exactly know what to do with her chakra, either. Jiji, the man in the fancy white robes that called himself hokage, had given both Naruto and herself a few scrolls to help control it – something he said that would be essential in joining the academy and for an aspiring shinobi or kunoichi. So far it was only meditation steps, something that was impossible for Naruto to master.

Haruhi struggled very little with it, but maybe that was due to her old occlumency lessons she had in her past life. Whatever the case, meditation was easy, but it was also hard. Once again, Haruhi put it down to her large abundance of chakra, it energized her and made her want to leap the buildings that she had witnessed other ninja doing. She wanted to run and jump and never stop. So she would admit that, in the beginning, she would fidget a lot. It got better with time, but it wasn't perfect.

So this all leads back to the first point; Haruhi was no normal little girl.

While she could have hidden her maturity, along with her little quirks (such as reverting to her previous native tongue when she became excited) – she did not. For one thing, it did not benifit her in the slightest, especially now that she had someone to care for, which became her top priority. Naruto did not know how to handle money, nor did he know to cook for himself, she also doubted he knew how to work the washing machine.

So she decided to shoulder the duty in caring for the blonde menace, even if it drew attention to herself. And it did, just not in the way she expected it to.

The village she lived in now, Konoha, for instance, was full of not only shinobi, but civilians and while no shinobi had thought to approach her, she received plenty of attention from the civilian district – but not the positive kind. Haruhi had no way of knowing if it was because of her attempts to act like the adult she really was, or something else.

Either way, they seemed to despise her, even going as far as to spit at her on more than one occasion. Haruhi paid it no mind, but somewhere, something told her that this was not normal. It didn't help that she couldn't pinpoint the problem, or draw conclusions from her previous childhood – since she spent the majority of that time locked in a cupboard for being something she couldn't help, and forced to be a live-in slave that bordered on physical abuse.

Luckily, it never really came to that.

Her only saving grace was the fact that Haruhi knew how to handle a crowd, positive or not, thanks to her life spent as Hari Potter. Ignoring them was her best option, because violence would get her nowhere but her butt handed to her on a silver platter. She didn't have anything to defend herself with. She could also now admit she had a fantastic poker face, so there really was a silver lining.

Haruhi was just glad Naruto was either too naive to see the looks the twins received, or smart enough to ignore it like she did. But that didn't mean she liked it, especially toward little Naruto – how could anyone hate him? Large baby-blues and a cheeky grin that screamed _hug me, I'm adorable_ –

"Neh, Haruhi-nee, you're doing it again."

Haruhi paused in her steps, meeting Naruto's grinning face. "Doing what?"

He snorted. "That dopey expression you get when you're changing the bed sheets."

Heat flooded her cheeks. "Clean sheets equals happy sleeping."

Naruto sniggered. "Still pretty weird."

"Ugh, fine, no ramen for you."

"Eh?! No, Haruhi-nee! Not the ramen!"


End file.
